


First love

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Like really LOTS of fluff, M/M, Possessive Pan, its almost ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are aware of the fact that you were like – I don't know - two years old, when I was with Milah, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [First love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913492) by [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada)



“What was your first kiss like?” Peter asked one night, long fingers playing with a strand of Killian’s hair.

Feeling wonderfully sleepy and sated, Killian needed a moment to answer. “My first kiss?” he asked sighing deeply as Peters soft lips kissed his shoulder tenderly. “I suppose you don't want to hear 'bout some kindergarten pecks.” He could feel the boys lips curling up to a smile as he playfully tugged at Killian’s hair. 

“That's right. I just wanna hear about the dirty stuff,” Peter murmured against his skin and placed his warm thigh over Killian’s hipbone. “So... who was the lucky one?”

Chuckling, he began to stroke the soft, milky skin of Peter’s thigh daring to cup his buttock before pressing the boy into the mattress.

“Milah,” he answered, looking straight into those beautiful green eyes beneath him. “Her name was Milah.”

Peter swallowed audibly and he stopped caressing Killian’s shoulders, instead clenched his little hands to fists. “Your first love,” he stated calmly, it wasn't a question, Killian nodded.

“She was sixteen and I was seventeen. We used to talk about silly dreams, like stealing a ship or living on the sea. It was all about freedom and that kind of stuff.” Killian remembered the sun catching in her raven hair and illuminating her beautiful blue eyes. “We were sitting on the beach when I kissed her; she was fantasizing about some places we would find out there, before I just did it. It was awkward; she didn't move and I was too embarrassed to back off. We were sitting there like that for at least minute, before I finally let go of her. She stared at me and the next moment we were snogging the hell out of each other.” Killian chuckled while Peter just stared at him.

“I really loved her,” Killian whispered and sighed, “but the navy would only take men, so I left her to live my dream. Sometimes, when I remember, I still feel bad about it. She looked so lost and heartbroken, betrayed. I was an asshole.”

“You still are.” Peter’s voice sounded almost offended.

Killian blinked. “Don't tell me you're jealous,” he chuckled but his grin vanished as Peter’s face turned red and he averted his gaze. “Peter, you  _are_ jealous!”

“Oh, just shut up!” He tried to shove the man aside, but didn't succeed—not even a bit.

“You are aware of the fact that you were like – I don't know -  _two_ years old, when I was with Milah, right?” The boy still didn't look at him, pouted like the child he was.

Killian sighed, getting ready to sit up, when Peter mumbled, “It's just... I don't like the idea of you loving somebody else. It doesn't matter if it’s over. I just, “he paused. “I just wished I could’ve been the only one to ever have your heart and kiss your lips and touch you the way I do now. I want to  _possess_ your  _whole being_ but I  _can't_ , because she took something of you with her. I  _want_ it though. I want to  _rip_ it off her hands and  _possess_ it in my own!”

For a long moment Killian was so taken aback, that he couldn't bring himself to answer. The boy snorted and tried to get the man off him, when he finally started smiling. Stroking Peter’s cheek tenderly, he bent down to kiss those pink, plump lips he loved so much.

“I’m sorry. If I knew then that I'd meet you and love you the way I do, I wouldn't have even looked at her,” he breathed between tender kisses eager to see those perfect lips curl up to a smile again. “Besides, I’m not your first either.”

Peter’s blush returned immediately and he started to chew on his bottom lip.

“Wait... Don't tell me I was your first kiss,” he didn't answer, “but you said you were with that creepy dude, Felix or whatever; the one who almost killed me on our third date.”

“I- I lied.” Peter confessed, still not looking him in the eye. “Felix and I were never a couple or anything, though he was in love with me back then; I just thought it'd make it easier for you since you were so hesitant because of my age.”

For a moment all Killian could do was blink, and then he couldn't help but laugh and kiss Peter over and over _and_ _over_ again. “You are,” kissed his lips, “so,” kissed his jaw, “fucking,” kissed his neck, “cute,” kissed his collarbone.

Peter tried to shove his head away, but Killian just clasped his hands and kissed his knuckles. “I love you,” he uttered and smiled softly. “I love you more than I ever loved Milah.” Finally the boy looked at him again with wide, green eyes and parted lips.

“She may have been my first love,” Killian smiled and laced their fingers together, “but you are my last.”

Red lips curled up to a smile, “To me you are both.”

They kissed.

 

 


End file.
